


this world is never enough

by girlsarewolves



Series: exchanges [20]
Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, References to Egyptian Mythology, all the power in the world can't undo your trauma, references to past trauma/death, the fate of other characters isn't referenced, villains win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: A glorious future does not erase the horrors of the past. This is something they have to learn.





	this world is never enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).

> Title from 'Forever May Not Be Long Enough' from the Mummy Returns.

* * *

Sunset is her favorite time. She always faces west, always needs to be where she can see it sink below the horizon, swallowed up by the dark of another night’s birth. She says few things give her pleasure such as watching Ra fall. She curses his name with a smile.

The dark has always been their ally, their shelter. Even in this new age they still savor the comfort of night. That is when they reign over this world they now call theirs.

Another pleasure, she says. ‘To have a greater kingdom than he could have ever imagined.’ She doesn’t have to say his name. She never says his name. She spits on the ground and prays that his heart was found too heavy to join the other kings waiting in the afterlife. But she never says his name.

They live in luxury, take what they want, when they want. They’re always touching, side by side and greedy for each other. Displays of affection are shows of power. Of freedom. They are a reclamation, each and every one.

And in the mornings, when they shut out the harsh light of Ra from their chambers, when she clutches his arms around her unmarked body, she whispers, ‘I love you,’ like it’s still a forbidden prayer.

And in their bed, deep in sleep, death still comes for them. Unforgiving hands and unfair judgments haunt them, chase after them like hungry Ammit hunting down their hearts. There are still screams in their mouths when they wake.

But he wakes with his tongue in his mouth, his flesh whole. She wakes her body intact, unpainted, undefiled.

This world is theirs, and now they are the gods on earth, an undying army at their command, a vast kingdom kneeling beneath their feet. They are monsters, ravenous and wanting, both cursed with voids that were carved out in their first life by a lack of choice, of freedom, of control. 

And still, always, they are haunted.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a lot of potential things I wanted to try to write for you with this pairing, but the only one that I got anywhere with was a more bittersweet au where Imhotep and Anck-su-namun win. I like to think they'll adjust and still be happy but everything they've been through is always going to be there with them. I guess the idea of them winning and taking over with Anubis' army but also still coping with their traumas stuck out to me. I'm sorry it wasn't longer, but I hope you enjoyed this little au!


End file.
